


Where to draw the line

by toothiastrid



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Demon Pitch Black, M/M, Modern AU, Teen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, Teen Pitch Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothiastrid/pseuds/toothiastrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch goes a little too far when teasing Hiccup for being human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where to draw the line

 

"Can you shut up for like, one second?" 

"No."

"Urgh!"

 

They walked along the street. People sometimes barged past, but as usual, this stupid demon would always float through them. 

"Ha. Look at you, getting hit by other humans. Meanwhile, I'm unharmed. The joys of being a demon." He flashed a grin, showing a sharp set of teeth. The brown haired boy narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're such a fucking prick." 

"There's a reason why. I am a superior race."

"No, you're just a random idiot who insists on following me about."

This brought a glint of amusement to the demon's eyes. He shrugged. "Possibly. BUT - " he flew in front of Hiccup, making him stumble back - "I don't die. I'm immortal."

"So? At least I'll go to heaven."

"Heaven doesn't exist."

"That's easy for you to say. You were never mortal."

They were turning a corner now, going down yet another block. The 16-year-old walked faster, but that damn shadow always caught up with him. The demon was now smirking, looking at him. "Am I annoying you?"

"Lay off Pitch."

He walked even faster, almost to the point of legging it, but no matter how quick he was, Pitch was always in front of him, making snarky comments about his species. He didn't know it, but the boy was breaking, his kind screaming to do something before it got too out of hand.

"...And you'll all be the first to die, and you'll die alone." 

Hiccup had had enough. 

 

Immediately he seized Pitch by the collar of his robe and dragged him into a dark alley, slamming him against the wall. 

"We may not be superior to your species, but we sure as hell can do damage." 

Wrong move. 

Suddenly, the roles were reversed. Pitch was angry now, his rich golden eyes blazing with menace. The brunette gulped.

"We can torture you. We can kill you over and over again. You are flesh and bone and we...are shadows and fear." The teen demon snarled the last word. Hiccup was shaking now. He felt tendrils wrap around his waist, pulling him close to Pitch. His green orbs watched as the menace went from those beautiful eyes, and a knowing, almost seductive smirk played on the shadow's lips. "You're blushing."

"I..." he trailed off, gulping. Suddenly, before he could apologise, cold lips pressed against warm. Hiccup stiffened at first, but then soon relaxed, his eyes closing as he kissed back. Pitch let out a pleased hum, a noise that made shivers go down Hiccup's spine. It reverberated in his throat and he gasped into the kiss. Then, Pitch pulled away with a genuine grin. 

"Well, that was nice, hmm?"

"Uh...um...I liked it." Hiccup's face flushed pink. The demon chuckled darkly before retracting his tendrils. His hands held the teen human's arms. 

"I thought I was annoying you."

Hiccup smiled slightly. "Yeah, well, you're not so irritating anymore. Well, actually, no, there's one thing which really gets on my fucking nerves."

"What's that?" Pitch asked, a teasing smile on his lips. The thing Hiccup said next made him laugh.

 

"You don't know where to draw the line." 


End file.
